


I Don't Dance

by MEOW_I_am_a_cat (orphan_account)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MEOW_I_am_a_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the war never happened<br/>Dauntless holds a party for its new members, but Tris doesn't want to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Dance

"Tobias," I hiss. " _No_."

He just tugs on my arm again.

"C'mon, Tris," he insists. "Everyone else is doing it."

"No. I'm not doing it. I'm scared."

He pouts. "But I thought you only had six fears."

" _Seven_ ," I correct him.

"Oh, has _dancing_ joined the bunch? Because you don't seem very afraid when I do this," he taunts, brushing his lips against mine in a quick kiss.

"That's because that's not intimate enough. And I am _not_ afraid of _dancing_ ," I scoff.

"Then come dance with me. Please?"

I shake my head again. "Nope. Not gonna happen."

"But _why_?" he whines.

"Because I don't want to."

He sits next to me. "Tris. It's _your_ party. Why won't you dance?"

"It's a party for the _initiates_."

"Of which you are. Or, were, if we're being exact."

"Well, I..." I stall, trying to search my brain for an excuse. "I..."

"You what?"

"It's not very Abnegation to dance," I whisper. I know it's a weak excuse. I slap myself internally.

"Well then it's a good thing we're in Dauntless."

"But... I _can't_ dance. I - I don't know _how_. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone!"

He puts a finger to my lips. "Shh. Listen." I stop my thinking and listen to the music playing. "A slow song," he says. "You won't have to do anything. Just follow my lead." Tobias stands and offers me his hand.

I bite my lip and shake my head. "I don't dance."

He sighs; I suppose he is getting sick of my lame arguments. I know I am.

"I don't care," he declares. "Tonight, you will dance, and you will dance with me."

He grabs my hand and pulls me up, holding my body close to his. He doesn't really know what he's doing much more than I do, so we just follow the example of the crowd around us and stand there swaying to the music.

"Isn't this nice?" he asks me.

"I guess..."

He hugs me closer - if such a thing is even possible. He bends his head down to look me in the eye. "Thank you," he whispers in my ear. "I love you, Tris."

"I love you, too, Tobias."

His lips press against mine and my body fills with pure bliss. Maybe I do dance, but only for Tobias.

 


End file.
